Hotheaded
by Maddyson Ruby
Summary: AU There's something new to the forests of Forks. What is it? Our very favourite hothead and the wolfpack will find out. How does she know Bella? What will happen? Eventual Paul/OC. Imprint story. SEQUEL UP!
1. Prologue: Forests of Forks

**Hotheaded by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Prologue**

It happened in the dead of the night. They stood together. All the epitome of beauty and grace. Their appearances were decieving as that ethereal facade they portrayed was just that, a facade. Underneath those adonis worthy looks lurked a true predator, the ultimate predator. A vampire. With their unbeating hearts, marble skin and natural allure.

On the neighbouring territory other predators roamed. Not made of stone like their neighbours, these were true beasts. Literally. Each the size of a horse they patrolled their lands, seeking out potential threats and annihilating them as their ancestors did so many years before. They were the wolves. Lethal; each with the muscle power and speed to take down your average vampire.

The forest within which all these supernatural beings hid was surrounding Forks. Your run of the mill town in Washington. Nothing special there to warrant the gathering of ultimate forces that did reside nearby.

Whilst the vampiric coven was drawn there by the climate of heavy cloud cover with rare few sun filled days to break up the seemingly oppressive overcast weather. The wolves were there because that was their home. The Quileute Reservation in La Push, Washington was their home since birth and was the place they strove to protect.

The silence of the night was scarcely broken by any sound. Occasionally there could be heard an animal or two bit that was it. So when the female vampire by the name of Alice Cullen broke the silence it seemed to echo among the trees.

"On your left!" she called to her family. Every vegetarian vampire in the vicinity began a blinding sprint in the aforementioned direction, driven by their instinctual need to protect one of their own. They gained on her quickly but her natural gift for evasion aided her swift escape. No matter how they attacked her and from which direction they all managed to land face down on the forest floor after coming to blows.

She jumped the ravine. Her wild mane of red hair splaying behind her. The other vampires stopped at the edge knowing that the territory she had crossed into was not their own. As the red haired female began her run along the opposing side of the ravine the vegetarians followed immediatly in the hopes that the foreign female would once again jump to their side.

"She'll get away!" called the vegetarian matriarch, voicing their collective worries. The veteran soldier glanced to the adjacent territory before responding.

"No she won't!" he grunted out through gritted teeth. The heightened emotions of the chase affecting him more than he was inclined to admit.

That was when the remainder of the coven noticed what the vetaran had. The wolves had joined the hunt. They all gave chase at high speed, all determined to end it now.

The female glanced over her shoulders before facing forward once again and taking a running jump over the boundary line. Clearly she thought that the vegetarian vampires offered her the greatest chances of success.

She was wrong. The largest of the vampires, Emmett put all his renewed effort into the chase proving to be difficult for her to outrun.

So she jumped the boundary line once again, hoping for safety. Emmett pressed on and jumped over the ravine aswell. His usually boyish face contorted in grim determination. He was on a mission to protect his family. Both vampires were suddenly blindsided by the appearance of another being, throwing them off course and away from the encroaching treaty line.

This being was humanoid from what the other supernaturals in attendance could tell in the split second they saw them. They were shrouded in non-descript black clothing, from their loose hoodie to their converse. As they ran it became obvious that they too possessed unearthly speed.

The Cullens and the wolves shared an uneasy look that later all parties involved would deny before taking off once again after Victoria and the unknown person.

As the figure gained on her Victoria's motions became more erratic, more panicked in her desperation to escape their clutches.

In life, when flight fails your only option left is to fight. So that's what she did. Victoria stopped suddenly causing her pursuer to nearly topple over. That almost stumble gave her the confidence she'd been lacking. In a motion almost too quick to see Victoria had her arms wrapped around the person in black. The wolves and vampires stopped a distance away. All cautious to what would happen if they so much as breathed wrong.

Regular hostage situations were dangerous. But hostage situations involving a psycopath vampire were doomed at best. From their angle, all of the wolves and Cullens glimpsed the face of the figure.

Even though their face was half covered by a bandana, it could be seen that it was a woman. Her eyes were a startling shade of blue that, as they watched, began to bleed into a crimson that rivalled a true vampire's right after feeding.

That was about when the girl's arms went up in flames, igniting Victoria's sleeves. The vampire howled in pain at the sudden rise in tempreture. She promptly released her hostage before streaking for the ravine and jumping down into the stream below. They all charged to the edge and gazed down only to see no trace of Victoria at all, save the burned remains of her jacket down the stream.

When the Cullens and the Pack came out of their stupor, the mystery figure was long gone. The only evidence she had been there was the lingering smell of her scent on the breeze. Cherries, lillies and chocolate.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Alejandra

**Hotheaded by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1**

They were all gathered on First Beach. The Pack, their imprints and the infamous Bella Swan. She had arrived back home from her visit to her mother to be greeted by Jacob Black as soon as she was on the school premises. It soon became apparent that Edward had omitted that his family and the Pack had chased down Victoria but an unknown pyrokinetic woman intervened and eventually Victoria got away.

The Pack had decided to have a bonfire to lighten the tense atmosphere of the recent weeks. All Emily's idea. So that's how they wound up on the beach just having fun. Bella had spent most of her time with Kim, Jared's imprint. The girl, though younger, was kind and shy rather like Bella herself. Emily had never really warmed up to Bella as she wasn't an imprint and serverd no real purpose in the pack. Emily felt as though she was just bringing more trouble and pain to the Pack with her flighty and indecisive behaviour. That was why Bella stuck with Kim and the more friendly wolves of the Pack.

Bella was jerked from her daydreaming by the sound of tires squealing in protest up in the parking lot. Something was going down. All of the people present turned towards the parking lot.

Soon enough, a figure emerged out onto the golden sands of First Beach. She wasn't particularly tall in terms of height, probably just slightly more than five and a half feet tall. Her body was lean but had an obvious curvy figure that would make her the envy of many women. She wore denim shorts and an off the sholder t-shirt that contrasted well with her golden skin. In short she was a sight to behold. As she got closer Bella saw her eyes were a bewitching blue and her hair, the colour of dark cherries, was wavy and hung to her chin. What stood out most to Bella was the thick scar that curved down her face from her left temple to her jaw. You could say it detracted from her looks but that wasn't the way Bella saw it. The woman walked with a sense of confidence that made the scar look dangerous and exotic. Bella realised then that the woman before her seemed incredibly familiar but she couldn't place where from.

The woman caught sight of her then and smirked. It wasn't like she was hard to pin point. She ws the shortest and the most pale person present. That smirk triggered something in Bella Swan's memory. A name. Alejandra Nikolai.

Her gasp of realisation didn't go unnoticed by anybody. Alejandra turned to her, sporting a wide grin.

"Hey Chica!" Alejandra all but yelled in her ear.

"Uh... Hi-Hi Alejandra!" Her nervousness made her voice come out higher than usual. Alejandra was a girl from Bella's more... wild past. As in her past involving drinking, partying and other... things. Alejandra frowned at her tone before shrugging it off.

"So, what's going on here?" she asked smiling at her warmly. Alejandra may look like your atypical ice bitch but she was actually one of the most genuine people Bella had ever met. Even if her blatant honesty hurt a little sometimes.

"We're having a bonfire" Bella said condescendingly as though Alejandra was stupid. Her eyes narrowed at the slight to her before, again, shrugging it off.

"Cool beans" she said smiling easily. After a moment of awkward silence Alejandra continued, "You wanna introduce me?" she asked feeling hurt at Bella's attitude to her.

"Not really" she snarked. "You wanna leave?" she mocked, widening her eyes in false innocence. At that point, Alejandra Nikolai had had enough. Bella was doing this on purpose. Yes, they didn't part on the best of terms, but she had thought that Bella was still her friend. Obviously she was mistaken.

"With you? Not really" Alejandra sassed. Her frustration and sense of betrayal was making her spiteful. She took a deep calming breath. Telling herself to be the bigger person and take the high road was more difficult than it seemed. "Look, I'm sorry Bella... for being rude to you and your friends, disrupting your party and telling your mother about the booze you had stashed-" she was cut off by a round of laughter from the groupo of Quileute's around. Alejandra was confused and steadily becoming more pissed off.

"What's funny?" she asked. Her face was set in anger. Unbenownst to her, Bella's face was showing pure anger and humiliation.

"Bella Swan? Drinking anything stronger than water? Yeah, right!" called one of the tall boys. Alejandra turned to her ex-friend, Bella, her face betraying how incredulous she was.

"They really don't know you at all, do they?" she asked quietly.

"That's because I'm not like that anymore! I'm not some shameless hussy throwing herself at guys or a total prat going out getting plastered each weekend, I'm not the same girl you were friends with!" Bella roared in righteous anger. The Pack was stunned silent. They had just gotten, however briefly, a glimpse of the real Bella Swan. Her old friend was stunned silent. Bella continued undeterred. "I'm not you! I haven't drunk, smoked or partied since I left you behind! I'm a good girl who will amount to something, not a harlot who comes from poverty and who will end up in poverty like you!" As soon as Bella had finished her sentence pain flooded her cheek. Alejandra had slapped her.

"You may want to get some ice for that" suggested Alejandra sweetly. "Oh and if yopu ever talk like tha about me again a mere slap will be the least of your worries"

Bella's eyes were flooded with tears ready to fall down her face. Her left cheek was a violent shade of red in an almost perfect replica of Alejandra's hand.

"Jacob can you take me home?" Bella called, her eyes never straying from Alejandra's. A tall, built man approached, Jacob Black. He wordlessly grabbed Bella's elbow and led her back up to the parking lot where, moments later, you could here the rumbling engine of the truck starting and driving away.

Alejandra looked around at the people on the beach with her as she spoke, "I'm sorry for ruining your celebrations tonight, I won't bother you again" with that she turned to leave un aware of the choas she had just caused for one of the people on the beach.

Paul Lahote had marvelled at the woman who stood up to Bella Swan. She had, if only for a second or so, allowed everyone present to see the real Isabella Swan and what an eye opener it had been. He couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for the leech lover because, at least in his mind, she had deserved it. When the mystery woman had locked eyes with Paul, he had felt everything change. All that he was, is and will be no longer mattered. The world had slipped away from him, all that tied him to any others were dissolved instantly. He drifted off of the Earth for mere moments before he felt his mind, body and soul tie itself to her. The mystery woman. It went deeper than the other imprints because the ties between them weren't the strings of his previous attachments or even the steel cables of the other imprints, these ties were made of titanium and inlaid with diamonds. As he gazed at her the strength of their connection only seemed to multiply as if with each breath they took they were binding themselves to each other tighter.

When the Pack caught sight of his awestruck gaze they understood what had occurred between the woman and their fellow pack member. He had imprinted on her, sealing her into their family in a way like no other. In a way that would stand the test of time and surpass the obstacles that other, less-supernaturally involved couple fell victim to.

They were all happy for their brother and couldn't help but wonder what else there was in store for this prospective couple. With Paul's usually volatile and aggressive nature, who knew what could happen?


	3. Chapter 2: Crappy Motels and Bella

**Hotheaded by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2**

As Alejandra pulled up at the motel in her old, rusted Ford she sighed in unhappiness. She was totally alone in the world. Her parents as uncouth and rude as they could be had still loved her, at least a little bit but they were dead. Bella, her one friend, had turned her back on her, disregarding their years of friendship and shared experiances. She was alone. Nobody to talk to or depend on. She had to be self-sufficient. Rely on nobody for nothing.

The motel she was staying at was shitty at best with mould on the walls and the smell of urine saturating everything but, it was all she could afford.

Showering left her feeling dirtier than before she got in and she wasn't even going to consider going near the bed, it was probably full of all kinds of nasty things ranging from bodily fluids to toxic bacteria.

So she sat on her duffle in the centre of the room where nothing could creep up on her and leave her with no escape. She considered all the things that happened today and wondered whether slapping Bella, in the end, was the right thing to do. Alejandra could admit to herself that the things Bella had both said and implied where hurtful but she had hopes that Bella did not really feel that way and was simply speaking out of anger.

Then again, the Bella Swan she met at the beach today was so very different from the one in her memories. This Bella spoke haughtily and condescendingly to others. She dressed differently, more conservatively in muted and dull pastel tones that washed out her complexion. Her hair was also lank and lacked any real volume and her face was devoid of any and all make up. So different from the bubbly, vivacious girl she had known in Phoenix. That Bella had been kind but confident. Her clothes were bright and more form-fitting, accentuating her ivory skin tone. Her hair had been highlighted with blonde and natuarlly curly and her make up was always, always well applied and natural looking.

It was all so different here for Alejandra. She had come to Forks looking for her only friend and was instead greeted by this alternate version of her. Where was Hells Bells? The girl who was always up for getting rip-roaring drunk? Alejandra didn't know. Perhaps she never would.

As she sat eating some old tortilla chips from her duffle she came up with a game plan of sorts. She would go into Forks tomorrow and talk to Bella. They desperately needed to talk and understand what was going on between them. If it meant the end of their friendship, then so be it.

The thing Alejandra didn't know was where she would go afterwards if relations with Bella went sour. She had no remaining relatives alive, it really was, just her. Bella lived in Forks and Alejandra would never do anything to jeopardise Bella's happiness because that was all she wanted for her.

Her thoughts soon turned to the Quileute boy whose eyes struck a chord within her soul. She had always been more spiritual than religious, believing in balance and karma rather than a singular omnipotent deity. Alejandra knew that if there were such things as soul mates then he would be hers. He was tall, easily six foot four with muscles the size of her thighs. Impressive, if you asked her. That was her last thought before she fell into a restless sleep. One full of fire, wolves and people who sparkled like diamonds.

The next day was usual for the town of Forks. Bleak skies with semi-constant rain. Alejandra dressed quickly, packed up her things and set off in her little Ford. With no idea where Bella lived she pulled into the diner in search of sustenance and directions.

The place was small but quaint. Fitting for it's setting in the middle of nowhere. She was served by a woman called Sue if the name tag was to be believed. She ate quickly, wolfing down her pancakes and coffee.

As she was about to leave she noticed a police officer sitting the corner booth. He looked vaguely familiar to Alejandra with his aging face and black curly hair. That was when she realised. That was Chief Swan, Bella's father.

Alejandra approached slowly with a small half smile. When the man in question heard her approach he lifted his head in acknowledgement. After a moment of silence, he lfted and eyebrow in question.

"Sorry to bother you but you wouldn't happen to be Bella Swan's father?" she inquired. Inwardly she cursed herself for sounding so young. She squared her shoulders, determined to face this like an adult. She had to be the mature adult she was. It was not in her nature to back down. THe police officer nodded in answer.

"I was one of Bella's friends in Phoenix and I wasn't entirely sure of where she lived, i was wondering if you might be able to provide me with some directions?"

"Sure, no problem at all, she needs more friends outside of Edward and his family" THe man, who Alejandra now knew to be Charlie Swan said almost jovially. He grabbed a nearby napkin and scribbled down the directions in his chicken scratch handwriting.

"Thank you so much, sir" she said sincerely. She was truly greatful for this man.

"Not to worry and it's Charlie" he said turning back to his food. She began to leave, directions in hand when he called out to her.

"What's your name?"

"Alejandra Nikolai" she called back over her shoulder before almost sauntering over to her crap heap of a car. Within ten minutes Alejandra was at the Swan residence. In the driveway sat a huge behemoth of a truck, rusted with age and wear. Next to it was a Volvo in stellar condition. Alejandra couldn't help but laugh at the totally contrasting vehicles.

Alejandra felt as though she were walking to her death as she climbed the porch stairs. Just as she raised a hand to knock the door opened. In the doorway stood a boy, or a man depending on your perspective. To Alejandra, he was a boy with his lanky frame and tousled hair. To some he may have been gorgeous but, again, Alejandra found him repulsive with his almost marble like complection and cold, calculating golden eyes.

"Sorry to bother you, but is Isabella Swan home?" she asked with narrowed eyes. The man-boy nodded his head before answering.

"She is, but you are not allowed to see her" he said, stressing his words meaningfully.

"Why not? Her father gave me permission and you have no authority over her" she snapped back. Her anger quickly getting the better of her.

"I do actually, I am Edward Cullen, her boyfriend" he said harshly. Alejandra's eyes narrowed and she felt her tempreture sky rocket in that instant. She was very dangerous and usually she had a lid on her powers but in that moment she wanted nothing more than to set him on fire. Sadly, to her at least, she refrained.

"Yes, boyfriend not guardian or father!" Alejandra growled out. "I am not leaving until I have spoken to Bella herself"

"Fine" Edward snapped at her before slamming the door in her face and striding down the hall to where Bella waited in the kitchen. as he approached his girlfriend he schooled his features into perfect calm once again. The sight of the bruise on her cheek was infuriating him but he quickly reined his instincts in.

"Love, a woman is at the door for you, she won't leave unless you come see her" Edward said gently, smiling at her. His bloodlust threatened to bubble to the surface with his tenuous hold over his emotions but he controlled the impulse. His Bella nodded before walking to the door, only tripping once. Bella opened the door to be met with the face of her ex-best friend, Alejandra.

"What do you want?" Bella barked out.

"To talk to you, I just want to understand what's happened, then I'll leave you alone, okay?" She pleaded with Bella.

"Fine, come in" she said before stomping around Edward back into the kitchen. Alejandra followed after her with a soft smile on her face. As they all sat around the table nobody dared to break the silence that had befallen them.

"Is it okay if we talk alone?" Alejandra asked Bella softly glancing at Edward's stoic face. Bella sighed before nodding and Edward walked into the lounge obediantly.

"I'm sorry about your face Bella" she said softly, looking at the bruising regretfully. Her cheek was now a rich shade of purple with smatterings of green and blue throughout.

"I'd say it's okay but it's not, Alejandra" Bella spat venemously. To her credit, Alejandra didn't flinch.

"Regardless, I am sorry" she said, sincerity evident in her tone. "I just want to know what happened, why you aren't the same girl I knew in Phoenix and I also want to tell you that what happened wasn't your fault" she stated evenly.

"Fine! I grew up, met Edward and he taught me how to be a lady and not some kind of raging hussy! I'm not the same girl I was in Phoenix because you told on me and the guilt of what happened all but ate me alive! And finally, yes, it was my fault!" Bella had gradually progressed from yelling to sobbing and shouting. Alejandra remained calm on the outside but inside she was immersed in grief and sadness that the girl she knew was all but dead.

"Bella, that wasn't your fault! The accident happened because of one drunk driver, and there was nothing you could do" she said once Bella was in control again. "And when I told on you I was in a hospital bed, so high on morphine that I had no idea what way was up, let alone what impact my words could have" She finished. Bella sighed before nodding to herself.

"Look, it's obvious that we've both changed since we last saw each other and, to be frank, I don't want you in my life anymore, so if you could be so kind as to leave, I would be grateful" Bella said resolvedly. Alejandra nodded before leaving silently. She could feel Edward's cold eyes boring into her back as she went. Sitting in her car contemplating her next move provided no clarity to Alejandra. So she chose to just drive and see where it took her.

In less then half an hour she found herself walking along first beach, thinking over everything and nothing. She was roused from her thoughts by a football colliding with her side. It knocked her sideways into the sand from the sheer unexpectedness of the action and the power behind the throw. A chorus of "Shit!" and "He's gonna kill us!" sounded from her right. Footsteps could be heard slapping the wets sound as people ran over to check on her. She took a deep breath, wincing at the pain in her side before sitting up, much to the horror of the people surrounding her.

Paul Lahote had been sitting at Emily Young's house when he felt pain ripple along his side accompanied by the feeling of the wind being knocked out of him. He was instantly on his feet and running. The wolf in him was in control of his actions. The only reason for his pain could be his Imprint being injured. This thought alone was enough to have his wolf all but roaring in fury. He sprinted from the house, running on instinct alone. The pull in his chest guiding him to his presumedly wounded mate. Even though they hadn't acknowledged their bond he was still her mate and she his.

The pull led him to First Beach where a crowd of figures he recognised as the Pack were huddled around a form on the sand. He was with them in moments, panting from the exertion. As soon as the wolves saw him, they parted like the Red Sea for him to pass. Paul crouched down next to her and looked her over, apart from being dazed with a slowly forming bruise on her side she was fine.

"What happened?" He demanded, his voice low and dangerous. His words silenced those around him intantly.

"We were playing football and she got hit" was Embry Call's brief but succinct explanation. Paul nodded, vowing to himself to get even with the punk that dared to injure her before turning to his imprint.

"Hi there, I'm Paul Lahote" he introduced. She smiled briefly at him and that one smile made his day.

"Alejandra Nikolai" she said. Surprisingly, she was very at ease with these strangers, there was something about them that just made her comfortable and safe.

"You okay?" he asked her, looking her over for any sign of pain at all.

"Yeah, fine" she said with a role of her shoulders. He wrapped and arm around her shoulders and eased her into a standing position.

"Good, see you around" he said with an easy smile. Alejandra nodded, still reeling from the simple touches they exchanged.


	4. Chapter 3: Bonfire

**Hotheaded by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3**

Weeks past slowly for Alejandra and Paul, the pain in their chests growing stronger with the lack of contact between them. He dealt with this by throwing himself into patrol and work. She dealt with it by taking on more photography jobs and spending all her time hunting for an apartment nearby so she could get out of the motel.

It was on a Friday, exactly eleven days since she last saw Paul when she ran into him at the grocery store.

"Hey, Alejandra" Paul said. He felt the pain in his chest begin to ease as they spent time in close proximaty to each other.

"Yeah, Paul, right?" she asked even though she knew perfectly well who he was. He had been a near constant feature in her dreams the past week. He gave a nod, thrilled that she knew who he was.

"Look, I was wondering if you'd like to go to a bonfire tonight?" He asked feeling vulnerable and unsure. He mentally told himself to snap out of it as he waited for her answer.

"Yeah, tell me where and when and I'll meet you there" she said smiling widely, she felt like things were finally starting to look up. He rattled off the details before scarpering back home, revelling in his small success.

That evening Alejandra made a conscious effort to look nice. Or, at least, nicer than usual. Slipping on skinny jeans, knee high boots and a cowl neck shirt she was ready. Grabbing a coat on the way out the room before getting in her car and driving to First Beach once again.

The fire was already roaring when she arrived, with people sitting on logs around it illuminated by the light it gave off. Paul ran to meet her with a slightly sheepish grin on his face.

"Hi" they whispered in perfect sync. Without a word he led her over to the fire for a round of introductions.

She listened in rapture as Billy Black recounted their legends, feeling honoured that she was allowed to hear them. The experiance was so much more than it seemed. She could practically fell the power of the Spirit Warriors around her as she sat. When the wolves and Cold Ones were mentioned she sat bolt upright, mind whirling, running through her memories of the chase... Once the tales had been told Paul led her away from the group. For some reason she always felt safe and reassured around him, no matter what. Besides she felt confident in her powers to defend herself should anything happen. He sat them next to each other in the cold sand saying nothing and everything all at once.

"This is going to sound crazy- Believe me, I know - but the boys and I are wolves, like the ones from the stories" Paul said, very aware that he sounded insane. Alejandra just gaped at him in astonishment. Paul let her think it over. He was surprised when she spoke.

"Show me" It was a command and left Paul gawking at her this time around.

"What?" he sputtered in shock.

"I said show me" she ordered. She turned to face him with a quirk in her brow. "Or are you not only delusional but deaf, too?"

Without a word Paul rose from the sand, jogging into the forest. He quickly stripped off and phased into his wolf. The familiar sensation of walking on four legs relaxing him. He strode down the beach to her, letting out a wolfy chuckle when her eyes bugged out and her mouth fell open. She recovered quickly and approached him with caution.

With tentative movements she ran her fingers through the fur on his neck. Learning the texture and look of it. Paul's eyes drifted shut of their own accord, only to snap open when her hand was removed from his fur.

"Change back, please" she whispered in his ear. He gave a nod before trotting back to the treeline. He was pleased immensely with her acceptance. Kim, who had been crushing on Jared forever had fainted when he had shown her. Bella Swan, resident leech lover, had all but puked when she found out but his Alejandra had taken it with only minimal shock. He was a proud wolf.

Meanwhile on the beach, Alejandra was still reeling in shock over the events that had just transpired. Her thoughts kept replaying the moment Paul had walked from the trees in wolf form. His presence had commanded respect and oozed a sense of danger.

When he got back she couldn't help but ask the one question Paul was dreading answering and the one she wanted answered most.

"Why me?" she asked. Paul sighed, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them they were full of raw, undefined emotion.

"Why you?" he clarified.

"Yes, why me? Why me out of all the people you could have told?" she asked feelingin her soul the significance of this seemingly innocent question.

"Well, here's the thing, I imprinted on you" he rushed out, praying to what ever deity he could think of that she hadn't heard him and if she did that she would accept him.

"What? You... imprinted on... me?" she said unsurely, testing out the words. Paul flinched back on instinct knowing that he had a lot riding on her reaction to this little bit of news.

"Yeah" he mumbled so low that Alejandra had to stain to hear what he said.

"What does it mean?" she asked, her forehead crinkled in confusion.

"It means that you are the other have my soul, compatible with me in every way possible and that, for me at least, there is no one else and I will be whatever you need, be it friend, brother, protector or lover" he said slowly, willing her to understand and not over react. "Your happiness and safety are the most important things to me" All was silent as both considered his words.

"So, you are forced to love me, your choice for a partner has been taken away and you can't change that fact at all?" she asked, disliking the sound of imprinting more and more as she thought.

"I'm not forced to love you, that will come in time but technically speaking, yes, you are it for me and I can't change that" he said, his heart cringing at his words but, they were the truth and he didn't want to lie to her. Ever. "I would like a chance to get to know you, so that I can learn to love you but your opinion is the only one that matters" As Alejandra mulled over his words, she felt a hate for imprinting form in thepit of her gut. It wasn't fair on the wolves to have their choice taken away.

"All I want from you, Paul" she began breaking him from his self-hating monologue. "Is a friend at the moment because I don't feel right declaring us lovers or whatever with you having no say in the matter just because it's something that I, hypothetically, wanted" Paul was in awe of her. She considered his feelings and opinions on the matter. That was something no imprint had done so far. They were all instantly choosing lovers with no regard for their wolf's attitude to the decision. His imprint was something else entirely. Paul knew then how blessed he had been with Alejandra.

"Is that okay? With you?" She asked unsurely.

"That's fine with me, Alejandra, as long as you're happy" he replied automatically, the man in him feeling grateful for her thought whilst the wolf rebelled against the idea of not being properly mated.

"If we're going to be anything from acquaintances to lovers, you will stop that right now" she snapped at him, leaving his head spinning at her quick change in mood.

"What?" he gasped.

"You have to stop that whole masochist thing of 'As long as you're happy' or 'Whatever you want' because I will never want a slave, in anything, I will always want an equal, someone capable of thinking and acting for themselves" she growled out.

"Fine" he agreed automatically. She narrowed her eyes but let it go.

"Besides, I have something to tell you" she began.


	5. Chapter 4: Her Secret

**Hotheaded by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4**

Alejandra got comfortable for the long talk she knew the telling of this particular secret would involve. Paul mirrored her actions, ready to listen carefully to what she had to say. Alejandra took a deep breath to steady her nerves before she began.

"About a year and a half ago, I was involved in a car accident with my friend. We were driving to this party and on the way there we collided with another car. Later, we found out that the guy driving was totally plastered and in the end was totally unhurt with only a mild concussion to show for the crash. Well, that and his car was all but totalled" she paused, allowing Paul to control his tremor fraught body.

"Continue" he ground out. Alejandra couldn't help but eye his shaking form doubtfully before eventually conceding to his demand at the determined look in his eye.

"My friends spun the car making it hit my side. I blacked out pretty quickly from memory. I woke up in a hospital bed two months later. I was so out of it from the morphine that when they asked me what I remember I just started rambling and got my friend in heaps of trouble for ratting her out. Anyway after the accident I discovered that I had changed. I was faster, stronger, all that jazz. But the main difference was that I became pyrokinetic" she finished.

"No way" Paul gasped out in shock.

"Way" She responded with wide eyes. She concentrated briefly on the heat in her palm and delighted in watching Paul jump back as a flame burst to life. She busted out laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" she said once her laughter had diminished to giggles.

"Come on, let's head to Emily's" he said smiling, the sound of her laughter bringing joy to him.

As they headed back up the beach, Alejandra noticed what Paul had earlier. What she now knew to be the Pack had already departed back to Emily's, choosing to leave the newly imprinted alone.

When they stepped in the door of the cottage house they were immediatly swarmed by the Pack. The boys dragged Paul of into the garden to talk whilst the girls pulled Alejandra into the kitchen for girl talk.

Alejandra was placed in a chair in the centre of the kitchen, surrounded by the girls. Leah stood sentry by the door, uninterested and aloof. Emily, Sam's imprint and Kim, Jared's imprint stood right in front of her, invading her personal space with expectant expressions on their faces.

"What?" she demanded in annoyance. Emily and Kim squealed in excitement. They reminded Alejandra of over-excited puppies.

"Oh my god! You kissed him, didn't you?" Kim shrieked.

"Did he propose?" Emily asked grining like a lunatic.

"When are you going on a date? What will you wear?" Kim ranted.

The two girls were oblivious to Alejandra's horrified expression as they speculated and assumed. Leah, however did. She sidled up to the new girl in the Imprint Club and sank dow into a chair next to her. Emily and Kim were oblivious and continued with their random guesses.

"I'm Leah" she introduced. Alejandra nodded to her before staring back at the grain of the wooden table, her face fixed in it's expression of horror. Leah sighed in frustratioin, resisting the urge to facepalm. "So, there a reason you looked like a deer in the headlights then?" Alejandra sighed in frustration before facing the she-wolf.

"Yeah, I'm not dating Paul, at least yet" she said by way of explanation. Leah gaped openly. Never before had an imprint not chosen to be lovers. Except Claire, but if you asked her she probably wouldn't understand the question. Upon seeing Leah's face Alejandra hurried to explain. "I want Paul to have more of a choice, if not on who then, at least when the relationship becomes romantic, if it ever does" Leah continued to gawk at her, so Alejandra turned back to where she was memorising the grain of the table.

When Leah finally gained composure she realised al was silent. Kim and Emily were looking from Leah to Alejandra in horror. As if their proximity was a sign of the apocalypse or something.

"What?" they snapped in unison. Startled, the turned to each other, raising an eyebrow in sync.

"Why didn't you accept the imprint?" Emily asked shakily, her voice tinged with disgust.

"I accepted it, but accept doesn't mean jump into bed, besides I am not ready for a romantic relationship, they take trust and time" she said fiercely, she wouldn't tolerate being bullied or made to feel guilty by the current Alpha's mate.

"But you can help but trust him, he imprinted on you!" Kim all but yelled.

"I trust him but that is as a result of the imprint, I want to earn his trust and him to earn mine besides, I want him to have a choice in the matter, the world doesn't revolve around me and whatever I want" she responded.

"Yes it does! At least to Paul! The imprint makes them love us and wait on us" Emily said calmly, trying to reason with Alejandra. Leah merely sat back watching with interest, a mall smile on her face. She liked Paul's girl.

"You said it yourself! 'Made' meaning they have no choice. If Paul is stuck with me then I want an equal not a slave! And if our relationship becomes romantic then he has a say in it aswell" she argued. Emily and Kim sat in horrified silence. Leah could here the Pack outside, listening in on the conversation.

The Pack heard everything. The un-imprinted wolves and Paul were all wordlessly praising her astuteness. She was unique. Something the Pack had noticed. Particularly in her views of the imprint and his free will. Paul had filled them in on Alejandra's powers and her backstory, or at least what she shared. They heard Leah Clearwater, of all people, invite her to the beach with pack on the next sunny day.

Paul phased back to say goodbye to her. With a simple hug and a wave goodbye, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 5: Supernatural Advice

**Hotheaded by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 5**

Bella awoke with a gasp. Her dreams a snarled mess buzzing through her head. They were all about her ex-best friend. Alejandra Nikolai. She couldn't help but regret the way things had ended. With a glance to the clock she set about dressing. Hoping her friend was out and about at the present time of 7:12 am. Within ten minutes of her awakening she was out the door, heading to her Chevy. Charlie was already at work so there was no need for a note and Alice could probably see this meeting considering Alejandra's human status.

She headed for Sue's diner. The only place open at such an hour. Sure enough, Alejandra was there. Bella waved off the waitress, heading straight for Alejandra's position in the far right of the diner. She sat quickly trying not to flinch from Alejandra's unrelenting stare. Thirty seconds later and Bella finally snapped.

"What?" she demanded. Alejandra merely raised an eyebrow in response. Her meaning was clear. Bella sighed, biting her lip in anxiety.

"I'm sorry" she blurted.

"You're sorry?" Alejandra asked condescendingly. She wasn't trying to be a bitch but Bella had pissed her off with her selfishness, so Alejandra was being spiteful. Simple as.

"Yes"

"That's not good enough for me"

"I know" Bella responded immediatly, surprising even herself. It was so different for her to not be forgiven instantly. Jacob and Edward forgave her seconds after she committed the offence.

"Good"

They sat in silence for a while, thinking things over, looking at where they went wrong. Eventually it was Alejandra that spoke.

"So, what's it like banging a vampire?" Her bluntness took Bella by surprise, causing her to choke on her coffee.

"What?" she sputtered, still choking on her drink.

"You heard me" As soon as the words were out of Alejandra's mouth, Bella went bright red.

"I've... I've never... We haven't done that!" Bella said stumbling over her words, her face resembling a tomato.

"Oh"

Now it was Alejandra's turn to be surprised. Her mouth open in a silent 'O'. Soon, Bella's mind caught up as she turned on Alejandra.

"How do you know about vampires?" she whispered furiously.

"The wolves" her quiet admission made Bella pause.

"Imprint?" she questioned.

"Yeah"

Almost in tandem, the girls sighed. That sigh was world weary. A sigh of people who knew too much and had seen too much in their lives. Their silence was heavy, broken only by the waitress, Rita, questioning them on their beverages.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked in concern, recalling how she felt upon her iniation into the all supernatural club.

"Yeah" she said with a small smile that quickly morphed to a frown. "What about you? You're the one dating a vamp who will, eventually, look like your grandson"

"I'm fine, but there won't be a time that he will look like my grandchild" Bella admitted quietly.

"There will, Bella, they don't age" she said seriously. "Unless, he's gonna turn you?" Her friend squirming in her seat and shifty eyes were all the answer Alejandra needed. "He is, isn't he?"

"Yes" Bella admitted. "Only if I marry him"

"Bella, that's not fair on you, those are both very serious things to be bartering and the way he controls you..." Alejandra trailed off with a shudder, wincing. "Imagine, being treated like you were made of glass, for all eternity, being put on such a high pedestal is not healthy" she whispered, almost desperately. "That's a very long way to fall"

They sat in silence, yet again. Thinking about what was said.

"I love him" Bella said quietly, in an attempt to hide her shaky voice. "And Edward, he loves me, more than my human mind could understand"

"What about Charlie, hmm?" Alejandra demanded in a whisper. "Or Renee? How would they feel? You don't know what it's like to have someone you love die or to hear your parent cry over your injured body" Alejandra's eyes were full of tears, remembering her parent's pain filled voices drifting in and out of her coma hazy mind.

"I can't live without him" Bella muttered. "Hey, I never did ask which wolf boy you got?" Bella asked smiling, inwarly praying that it wasn't 'her Jake'.

"Paul" Alejandra said with a smile, their previous conversation topic all but forgotten.

"Ah, he doesn't really like me" Bella said with a laugh, almost giddy with relief.

"I know, we're just friends at the minute, I'm not ready for more quite yet"

Bella frowned with concern at her friend, reaching across the table to hold her hand in a silent show of support and comfort.

"Take your time, but remember, you aim to live with no regrets just make sure you don't regret not acting sooner, you never know how much time you have left" Bella whispered sincerely. She glanced at her watch absently. 12:21 pm. At the sight of the time, Bella jumped up, muttering her goodbye. As the girls parted ways, neither would admit how much the other's words had affected them.


	7. Chapter 6: Wolfback

**Hotheaded by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 6**

Paul's day began with a burning in his chest. The kind you got with raging heartburn. For him though, it wasn't heartburn. It was the unrelenting, all consuming need to see his imprint. So with that in mind he stepped out of his house, into the he let his inner animal take over.

Of all the Pack, it had been Paul who found it easiest to embrace his inner animal and all it's oddities. Their wolves were almost seperate entities. Like two different beings sharing one body, only they weren't quite seperate. Jared and Sam worked tirelessly in an effort to tame their beasts. Simply because Emily and Kim didn't like them. The thought of being bonded for all eternity to monsters was too much for them. The girls' only wanted the man in them. They failed to see the man and beast were one and the same.

Paul worked himself hard. Joining with the patrol group in an effort to burn off some enerygy and stave off his more wolfish desires. Alejandra may have accepted him but, in his mind, it wasn't enough. He could pretend to be satisfied all he wanted because, at the end of the day, it wasn't enough to calm his baser instincts.

Jared and Sam had the same problem. The only difference was that their girls had accepted them as mates. The reason they still had problems was that the girls were sub-consciously rejecting the wolf and all it's attributes. Namely marking, claiming and scenting.

It's a males basic instinct to claim his mate. Human males did it, so why should wolves? Of course they did it differently.

The wolves wanted to scent their mates. Sniffing and licking, it was all second nature for them. Claiming was another aspect of the imprint. The girls called it rough and demeaning, the boys called it showing they would protect them. The final part of the imprint, the Marking, was something that the man and wolf constantly warred over. The wolf saw it as completion, the girls proving their love, devotion and dedication. The imprints saw it as barbaric and being treated like property.

Paul didn't care what they thought though, he only had eyes for Alejandra and her opinions, her thoughts. He thought back to her face during the bonfire. In the glow of the fire she was spectacular. Her eyes lit up like glowing embers, her skin took on a bronze hue and her smile... that was bright enough to light up a thousand cities. No other had ever looked as good as she did in that moment and no other ever would.

The day she met Claire was by far one of his favouite memories. Claire had looked at her with those big brown eyes and Paul had watched Alejandra melt. Claire had thought that Alejandra was the prettiest thing since Cinderella. Calling her a badass princess, whilst tracing the scar on her face. Not that she knew what badass really meant. But the sentiment was still cute to the onlookers. Quil of course had gone ballistic at hearing such language from the tiny three year old girl. He claimed that the wolves were all bad influences on his innocent princess. Emily had turned into an over obsessive mother hen, clucking about 'vulgar language' and 'un-ladylike behavior'. It had taken an hour of coaxing from Sam and the Pack befrore the two had settled down again. Of course, that had went out the window when Claire had asked, rather innocently, what 'shagging' was. That had marked the end of the non-imprinted wolves baby sitting days.

Paul knew then that should Alejandra take him as a mate then he would have no problem creating a baseball team of kids. In terms of grandparents they'd be screwed but he figured that Alejandra and himself could more than make up for that.

When it became apparent to Paul that his run was not making any improvement to the imprint pull he turned and began a run to Forks, sniffing around the forest for any traces of her scent. He got lucky when he scented her near Sue's diner. Just leaving from the look of things. He phased back, calm instantly at the sight of his Alejandra.

"Hey Al" he whispered in her ear, catching her totally unawares. She immediatly jumped into action, spinning to face her wannabe attacker. Upon seeing it was Paul she dropped her defensive posture, choosing instead to glare at Paul. He quickly realised the error of his ways under her terror inspiring glare.

"Fine" he conceded. "I'm sorry"

The words tasted bitter in his mouth as he spat them out. Alejandra sent him The Look. The one that he had seen lesser men crumble under. He had seen Sam, his Alpha turn into a his imprint's bitch after a second of The Look.

"Good" she said sweetly. A faux little smile adorned her face. It melted into a frown as she climbed into her Ford. "Get in" she ordered. When he didn't comply, she turned to look at him raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Nope" he said, appraising the Ford. It had definately seen better days. He personally doubted it could even hold his weight. Then an idea struck him of a much, much quicker mode of transportation. He pulled Alejandra from the car with a small smile on his face. As soon as they were concealed in the leafy foliage, Paul began to strip. Alejandra's face had blushed red before she turned to face the opposite direction. Paul had smiled at her, secretly thrilled at her innocence. He phased into his wolf. The familiar feel of four legs relaxed him beyond comprehension. He sidled over to Alejandra, nosing her neck. At the foreign sensation she froze, cautiously turning to face him.

Seeing Paul in his wolf form was amazing to Alejandra. The raw power he exuded, making her silently marvel. Paul lowered himself to the ground waiting for Alejandra to cotton on to his plan.

"You want me to ride you?" she squeaked out in shock. Paul chuffed out a laugh at her wording, but nodded in agreement. She carefuly climbed on, gripping his silver fur in her hands. Paul rose carefully, making sure she was stable. The voices in his head, so usually all talking at once were silent, in awe of Paul's potentially dangerous actions.

He started slow; a steady walk. Gradually building pace until he was flat out sprinting. Enjoying Alejandra's cheers of happiness and adulation.

"This is brilliant!" she shouted. "I love this! Thank you, Paul!" she praised, making Paul almost glow with pride and happiness. His Alejandra was happy, what more could he want?


	8. Chapter 7: Beach Day

**Hotheaded by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 7**

As promised by Leah the next sunny day was a Pack day down at the beach. Alejandra counted herself blessed to be included in the family they had. The girls had spent the morning baking up a storm for the day out. Paul was thrilled to see Alejandra so involved with the Pack. As cheesy as it sounded it made his heart feel all warm and fluffy.

Whilst the Imprints lazed around on the beach, amused by the childish innocence that was Claire, the Pack members themselves were running about in the surf, tossing a football between them. They reminded Alejandra of puppies with the way they ran around with their mouthes wide open. All that they were missing was the tongues hanging out of their mouthes.

Alejandra was abruptly pulled from her musing by the feeling of being thrown over someone's shoulder and said person begin a run to the water.

"Put me down, you oaf!" she cried out, peals of laughter falling from her lips. Quil grinned up at her, his face alight with boyish charm. The moment he was waist deep in the water he slung Alejandra bthrough the air to land in the sea with a massive splash. Alejandra could hear the gasps of the girls from the beach and the boys' laughter. The main sound that stood out was Paul's infuriated growl. He strode through the water to where Alejandra swam, looking down at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her, checking her over for potential injuries as he did. When he felt sure that Alejandra was okay and in one piece he began to swim them to shore, despite Alejandra's assurances that she could swim on her own.

As soon as Alejandra's feet were back on the sand Emily was their with a towel fit for a werewolf in her arms. She wrapped her up before leading her back to their spot on the beach. Once she was sat down, she dropped the towel, peeling off her now clinging t-shirt and shorts. Low gasps could be heard as soon as she was left in only her yellow string bikini.

"What?" She asked self-consciously. Even going so far as to check she was wearing a bikini at all.

"Babe, how did you get that... scar?" Paul asked, his face furrowed in worry and concern.

The scar he was referring to was an extension of the one adorning her face. It ran from her shoulder to her hip. Now it was only a jagged white line and a reminder of her mortality. Previously it had been a raw red wound, that ached and burned with Alejandra's every breath.

"The scar?" Alejandra asked glancing downwards. "I got it when I died, simple as that"

That statement was met with numerous gasps and cries of shock.

"You died?" Emily gasped out.

"Yeah, in the car accident, I flat-lined afterwards for about twenty minutes" she said nonchalantly. It's faior to say that that statement was met with a round of horrified gasps.

"Explain" Paul growled out. Alejandra couldn't help but sigh in frustration before sitting down on her beach towel.

"Okay, everyone gather round for story time" she said sweetly. The Pack obliged grudgingly, plopping down on the sand around her.

"So, Bella and I were at this party back in Phoenix" she began looking down into her lap. "It was wild, all alcohol and noise" she paused once again, gathering her thoughts. " We were leaving, and Bella claimed to be sober enough to drive me home, I knew that to be true because she'd only had one shot of Jack and Bella Swan was no lightweight.

"But, anyway, we were driving home and this car came speeding round the corner, Bella swerved but it ended up hitting my side of the car, I passed out instantly but this scar" Alejandra said running her hand along it. "Was from the windshield, I shouldn't have survived. I went into a coma for months and the doctors were talking about pulling me off life support when I woke up" The Pack was listening with rapt attention, evenlittle Claire was listening with wide eyes. "I was so delirious and out of it that I told Bella's mom about it all, the parties, the alcohol, the guys... Bella got in so much trouble that Renee shipped her down here to Charlie and I went through a bit of a phase where I was paranoid that I was gonna die and have loads of regrets so from then on I tried to live with no regrets, no thinking about the what if scenarios" She took a deep breath. "My parents died in a car crash about 2 months ago, leaving me with Bella as my only real family, so I came down here to see her and found all of you"

By the end of her story the girls were crying and the boys all had a new respect for the girl before them. Paul was proud as hell of his imprint for her bravery and strength but it only reinforced his belief that even without the imprint he would have noticed her. Her no shit attitude and no regret philosophy stood out to him. Proving to him yet again that she was meant to be his.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and fun, a total opposite of the sombre mood that had clung to Alejandra's tale. Laughter over Claire's adorable antics was common throughout the day, her cuteness won over the hearts of onlookers and even the most grouvchy werewolf couldn't help but smile when they saw little Claire Young's grinning face. Alejandra once again thanked her luck stars that she was blessed enough to be part of such a wonderful family. Because that's what they were. Her family. What the Pack and Imprints didn't know however, was that their peaceful days were going to end with a bang, starting with the graduation of one Miss Isabella Swan.


	9. Chapter 8: Kaden Grace

**Hotheaded by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: Dedicated to MooNOrchiD. Loved the ideas.**

**Chapter 8**

Despite their recent problems with Bella both Alejandra and Jacob went to her graduation. Paul and Billy were there for moral support. Bella may not like it but they both loved her. In different ways of course.

Bella managed not to trip and faceplant on the stage so Alejandra classed it a success, fopr other people it was kind of expected but for Bella most people who knew her had had their doubt about her being able to. Alejandra knew for a fact bet hd been made on that fact. She, for one, had to collect the ten dollars she was owed each from Paul, Embry, Quil and surprisingly, Emmett Cullen. That would pay for her shitty motel a bit longer.

The party at the Cullen's was set to be the biggest party Forks had seen in years. Guests were dying to see the inside of the illusive Cullen house. The Cullens, being too dignified to serve alcohol posed a problem to the Forks High students. Someone by the name of Lauren Mallory took matters into her own hands. She had plans to actually enjoy the graduation party. That is how the Cullen party ended up serving tequila, vodka and Alejandra's personal favourite, Jack.

Alejandra wore a black off the shoulder number with her matching three inch heels. She turned plenty of heads at the party much to Paul's frustration. He resorted to standing right behind her and growling at the male's with wandering eyes.

Bella was on her own. Edward had wandered off to do something he deemed important. Bella, on the other hand would probably deem it old and pompous. She wandered over to the drinks table where Alejandra had managed to escape to without Paul shadowing her every step. Alejandra couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her. A silent question.

"Edward's wandered off" she said in answer.

"Trouble in paradise? What's up with the man-child?" Alejandra said with a smirk. Bella sighed, chosing instead not to answer. "Fine" Alejandra concessed. "The usual? Or, what was the usual?"

"I'll have a water" Bella replied, her face calm.

"Bella, you just graduated! You'll only do this once!" At her look, Alejandra continued. "For the first time! Do it properly! Just a little liquid courage, please!"

Bella admitted defeat pretty quickly at the sight of Alejandra's big eyes and pout. A glass of Jack and coke was poured promptly; the two girls toasting the event before downing the drink. Finally taking the opportunity to look the other over, Alejandra nearly choked in shock.

"Hells Bells! What the hell are you wearing? You are at a party not a wine and dine with congress! What would Kaden think?" Alejandra all but exploded at her. Bella tried not to flinch at the questions. Her looks being a particular weak spot for her rapidly dwindling confidence and self-esteem.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Alejandra said, pulling Bella from her stupor. She could already feel the Jack loosening her up and making her grin.

Two drinks later and Bella was as drunk as a skunk with Alejandra just about feeling a buzz. How Alejandra managed it Paul would never know but she did get Bella Swan dancing on tables. When she started trying to strip off her clothes, Alejandra interceded quickly. She vowed to let Bella cut loose but keep her dignity.

"Bitches!" came a shrieky voice from the door. Alejandra and Bella turned only to see a figure's silhouette in the doorway. As they watched him step into the party lights it became apparent who it was. Kaden Grace. With a squeal Bella and Alejandra went running for Kaden. The man in question simply opened his arms with a large smile as the two women ran at him.

"Girls! I am so happy to see you!" he said with a grin, encasing them in a hug. Paul was enraged at the sight of Alejandra in another male's arms. Albeit a rather feminine one.

"It's great to see you too, Kaden" said Alejandra with a smile as she looked to her friend. Embry walked in then with a somber look on his face. That quickly changed as he looked to where Paul was glaring and locked eyes with a grinning Kaden Grace. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and tight fitting sweater. His hair was a chocolate brown with a multi-coloured spikes at the front. Embry thought he was the most stunning creature to walk the Earth.

"You didn't?" Paul gasped seeing Embry's awe filled face. Embry could only nod as he gazed at Kaden. Paul wouldn't admit it but now he did feel much better knowing that Kaden was either already gay or about to be. As they watched the scene they saw jake stride over and remove Bella from the dance floor as her pale skin was starting to look a bit green. alejandra and Kaden however were perfectly okay and spent the rest of the party having fun and catching up with each other. Paul, Embry and Jake soon discovered a new threat to La Push and Forks in the form of Victoria and her newborn army.

Kaden departed back to his motel with promises of seeing Alejandra soon. Embry couldn't help but whine as he felt the chest pain kick in as his imprint dorve away.

The Pack and Imprints converged on Sam and Emily's place. Once the Pack all knew about Victoria they were at a loss on what to do. They eventually decided to participate because, if nothing else, it would be both fun and educational.

"I'm going to fight too" Alejandra suddenly piped up. That was met with a chorus of 'No!' from the Pack. The imprints sided with Alejandra. She was more than capable of protecting herself. They all rationally knew she would be safe.

"No, Alejandra! I won't allow it" Paul growled out at her, trying to use his height to intimidate her into submissiveness. Alejandra let loose a small growl of her own before lighting her hand up. The flames danced over her palm, gradually getting brighter as they got hotter. Paul ran from the house at Emily's cry, Alejandra hot on his heels. She drew back her arm and threw, setting his shorts on fire. He yelped running for the pond, sighing in relief at the fire being quenched. Wordlessly they made their way back inside where the meeting carried on with only a momentary pause.

Eventually the wolves conceded defeat when threats involving food and being set on fire were made. As soon as conversation finished regarding the subject of the newborn battle, Embry took the iniative.

"Who was the man you were standing with earlier, Alejandra?" he asked intensely.

"That was Kaden Grace, a friend from Phoenix" she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything else?" Embry prodded.

"Like what?" she grumbled in frustration.

"Is he gay?" Embry blurted out before blushing at his own transparentness. Alejandra ground her teeth together in frustration.

"Yes, he is officially out of the closet!" she all but screamed jumping to her feet. Clearly her tiredness was getting the better of her. "He is not in the closet by any means at all! How does he know he's gay? Bella and Kaden tested out their sexuality with each other, before deciding they both preferred men!" Embry let out a growl involuntarily at her words, only to be met with a burning slap to his arm. He yelped in protest before settling down at Alejandra and Paul's syncronised glares.

"I even dated him for a bit!" she carried on, oblivious to Paul's growl. "I mean, I was his beard!" she said once she caught the looks of those around her. Once her tale was finished Paul swung her over his shoulder, only half-listening to Sam's yelled instructions regarding the midnight training.


	10. Chapter 9: Training

**Hotheaded by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: To let readers know, Monday everything should be finished! So looking bfor ward to finishing this one off. Just wondering about anyone's thoughts on a sequel. Yes? No? A different pairing? More OC wonderfulness?**

**Chapter 9**

Anyone who saw the forests of Forks that day would be surprised. The forests were alive with creatures. From La Push came a pack of ten horse-sized wolves. The main anomaly of the Pack was that one figure rode the silver wolf. The soul mated pair breathed in tandem, whether they were conscious of this or not.

As they came into the clearing all the wolves could hear the shocked utterings of the vampiric coven and their human on the other side. Bella was stunned to see Alejandra, her friend, riding one. The other vampires reacted with shock and awe. The most prominent reaction was Rosalie's who recoiled in disgust. Her jealousy of Alejandra was only known to Edward and Jasper, both of whom have other means of aquiring that information.

The training kicked off with a little question and answer session between Sam and proved to be most insightful. The wolves soon settled down to watch with Alejandra sat in the heart of the pack leaning against Paul's side.

Alejandra watched with rapt attention, her entire being focussed on the fight. She was jogged from her concentration by the approach of Bella. Bella gestured her over to near the treeline, her face set in a furious scowl. Alejandra did as her friend asked and walked over. Paul; whined at her absence.

"Why are you here?" Bella demanded hotly, her face red as a tomato in her anger. Alejandra was nonplussed.

"I am here because I am fighting aswell, Bella" Alejandra answered, her voice ironically reminiscent of ice.

"No, you are not!" Bella shrieked. "You will end up dying" she said gravely.

"I will not" she replied firmly. "Bella, I'm pyrokinetic, if I can't use my powers for anything more meaning full than lighting a bonfire and cooking popcorn, then why should I have them?"

Her question made Bella pause before stomping off in annoyance. Alejandra took a deep breath, nodding to herself as she walked back to Paul. Her wolf. He was only her friend at the moment but she could easily see herself falling for him and that thought scared her more than she would admit. His line of work as a Protector was dangerous but then again, what job wasn't dangerous? Alejandra knew that her fear was of those she loved dying. It had happened to her parents and their parents before them, and very nearly had happened to her.

She was brought from her musings but Paul nuzzling her neck with his snout. The wolfish chuckling that rose around her made her glad that these predators were her family. The opposing side of the clearing merely contained statues. All frozen in time in a false imitation of life. Her side was warm and loving. They were the very epitome of what life should be.

The training continued for several hours until the leeches wrapped it uop with the promise of meeting again the next night. Paul rose carefully. Alejandra had fallen asleep during the training session and was laying on the grass totally oblivious to the goings on of the world. Seth phased back, uncaring of his nudity. At Leah's growl and Bella's gasp, he finally slipped on his shorts. Seth placed Alejandra on Paul's back cautiously, well aware that if he hurt her, Paul would attempt to murder him. Scratch that, Paul would murder him then make sure his body wouldn't be found for millenia. Leah, his own sister, would probably join in because for some reason unknown had developed a certain fondness for the pyrokinetic. They travelled home to La Push with Seth holding Alejandra in his arms on Paul's back.

That night all of the the Pack and their imprints slept well. For Paul and Alejandra it was the first night they spent together. Her safely tucked into his arms as they slept on the sofa.

The next day Alejandra woke up to the sight of Paul's face. The immediate thought of how nice it was had her sliding off the couch in search of food. She found little in the cupboards save some bacon and eggs in the fridge. She carefully made breakfast for them both hoping to surprise him.

He awoke feeling empty. His panic surfaced seeing he was alone but the smell of a good breakfast delayed his over-obsessive train of thought. She had to be here was his only thought. The sight of her in the kitchen sent his mind into overdrive with thoughts of the future, their children and most importantly, at least to Paul, their wedding.

They ate in silence. It said more to each of them than any number of words could have. The day was spent together both with the Pack and without. The beach was cold but Alejandra found that with her personal heater it didn't matter one iota. She loved it.

Paul also, loved it. The day was spent in peace with only a few instances where they spoke. It made a difference to him that his girl or the girl fated to be his, wasn't giggly and talkative. His girl could appreciate the silence.

Neither Paul or Alejandra knew the origin of the other's thoughts or that both were thinking the same mutual attraction to each other and the imprint allowed them to take comfort in the others solid presence. In short, they loved each other.


	11. Chapter 10: I Love You

**Hotheaded by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: Will be finished Monday, so only two chapters left after this one and the epilogue. Please let me know what you think of it all, whether it be now or at the end. Just to let you all know.**

**Chapter 10**

The thought of what could possibly be their last day together sent chills up Paul's spine. Tomorrow everything could be over for them. Or... one of them. His thoughts sent a burn of pain through him. He couldn't lose Alejandra. Not before they had had any time together. It would be a crime against nature in Paul's eyes. Taha Aki and the spirits couldn't part them before their time. They were meant to fall in love, get married, have dozen of little wolves and then, in many years, die of old age.

Alejandra could admit that spending time with Paul was a dream come true in all aspects of it. She smiled involuntarily at the thought of their wolf riding escapades and the long walks on the beach. It had been magical and special in it's own right. Her favourite memory overall was that of teaching Paul how to cook pasta. It had classifed as a disaster so great that even Paul could not stomach the sight or smell of his creation.

In light of impending doom in the form of a newborn army and their psychopathic vampire sire, Paul and Alejandra vowed to spend what could be their last day, together. The thought of the end coming so soon for their not even developed relationship was devastating to them. Even the Pack sympathised with the couple. Nobody wanted theri way of life, their pack to meet it's end over Isabella Swan, the girl who doesn't care.

Paul and Alejandra's first stop was the beach. They had been there many times during their weeks as friends but today held the significance of the threat hanging over their heads. Nobody would admit that they were scared. They were too proud for that insecurity. That didn't stop them banding together in a show of comfort and was their way.

"What's your favourite colour?" Alejandra asked, breaking Paul from his internal monologue of pain and self-loathing.

"What?" he asked, searching for an answer to her randominity.

"I said, what's your favourite colour?" she reiterated, looking at him as if he'd just announced he was a leprechaun from Mars.

"Oh..." he replied feeling rather dimwitted. At Alejandra's imploring look he answered to the best of his ability. "Green, like a forest. You?" he asked in turn.

"Red, like a fire" she said with a smile. Paul felt his face contort into a grin. "Favourite movie?" she asked moments later.

"That's easy! The Notebook" he said, only managing a straight face for all of two second before he burst out laughing with Alejandra.

"Seriously?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nope, not at all, my favourite movie would have to be Star Wars" he said honestly.

"Hmm..." she nodded thoughtfully. "I never pegged you as a Sci-Fi nerd" she said teasingly. He mock growled at her, before a smile broke out over his face.

"What's your favourite band in the world?" he asked with a grin at her.

"Nickelback! Who else?" she said with a smile, all previous tension gone from her frame.

"I would have thought you'd choose something more... feminine" he said struggling to find the words. At her look he promptly backtracked. "I was just joking" he said quickly. She laughed happily with him.

"Where is your favourite place in the world?" he asked after a moment.

"If you had asked me a few weeks ago it would have been Phoenix, without a doubt" she replied sincerely. "But now, it's La Push, this is my home, where my family and you are" At her statement Paul couldn't help but wonder at his imprint who had let the pack and himself into her heart. He loved her wholeheartedly as the man. The wolf had adored and worshipped the ground she walked on from the get go. The Pack loved her as a sister, even Leah Bitch Clearwater loved her and that was a major accomplishment. What happened next stunned Paul to the core.

"I love you" she whispered to him. He mentally slapped himself out of his stupor.

"Do you mean it?" he asked, hoping, begging and praying she would say yes.

"Yes" she whispered reverently, looking at him as though he were her reason to live.

"I love you too" he replied with a smile breaking out over his face in wonder and happiness. They met in a kiss that rocked the foundations of all they knew. Their lives, families, duties, all of that faded into the background. It was all irrelevant to them. They were meant to be. They were forever and most importantly, they loved each other beyond the constraints of time, space and reason. It was nothing and everything all at the same time. The feelings it evoked were so all-encompassing and meaningful that it defied rhyme or reason. This was the bonding of their souls, so intimate and special that very few people would ever experience it.

As they pulled apart, they couldn't help but grin at each other. Their blinding happiness an aftershock of sorts from the euphoria of their first kiss.

"I love you, Alejandra Nikolai" Paul whispered to her, his face full with a heartfelt smile. He looked around before shaking his head. "This beach sure has some significance to us" At his words Alejandra looked around them only to recgonise the place where they had first met when she had slapped Bella round the face. Alejandra felt herself blush slighty at her memory and about her behaviour. It wasn't her proudest moment that was sure.

"That it does" she replied with a soft smile.

"Why did you decise to tell me that you loved me now?" he asked Alejandra with a smile. "I mean, I'm glad you did but I can't help but wonder why now?" he queried sheepishly. An uncharacteristic hint of a blush tinting his russet cheeks.

"Since my accident, I've always tried to live with no regrets and tomorrow will be dangerous, I want to know that if I were to die, you would know how I felt and know that I loved you and if you were to die, you would die knowing that I had loved you completely" she replied with a lone tear running down her face.

"It's okay..." Paul murmured to her as his arms wrapped around her. "We will all be okay, Alejandra" He had no way of knowing that but Alejandra didn't care, she simply relished his effort in comforting her.


	12. Chapter 11: Fight

**Hotheaded by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: Counted my chapters wrong. Sorry! This story should end on Tuesday. Hope you all like it! Thanks for reading.**

**Apologies if any find this chapter too graphic. It tried to limit description of actual fightingbut there is a few places it maybe a bit too much. **

**Chapter 11**

They were all in the clearing for the fight. The pixie vampire, Alice Cullen, had told them that she was blind to the wolves so could not see the outcome of the fight.

When the newborn vampires came through the trees that bordered the clearing they were instantly met with a round of fireballs. Some were previously wounded in spats between newborns and therefore leaking highly flammable venom. Those wounded went up in flames almost instantly.

The thought of this fight had scared Paul shitless. The other guys were nervous and maybe a bit scared but Paul... he was terrified. Not for himself though, for his imprint. Alejandra was likewise scared for Paul but had the sense not to comment on her fears just in case Paul used it as a reason for her to stay home on the Rez.

Soon the newborn split apart; going for individual targets in their frenzied desire to win and prove victorious. The Pack split as well, defending themselves and consequently shredding the newborn vampires.

Alejandra was woman enough to admit that she was scared now for herself. The vampires moved fast but she could move faster. A newborn dove for her, intent on draining her dry. She rolled away on instinct before throwing a fireball at their head. This newborn was smarter than most it seemed because in a very matrix like move they avoided it before springing at her once again. They sparred for a moment or two when the newborn upped their game and swiped at her sending her a good ten foot into the grass and unfortunately, a newborn.

The newborn wrapped it's arms around her torso, locking her in place. With a slight exertion of force from the newborn Alejandra knew she would be dead and gone. In that second, Alejandra swore that her life flashed past her eyes. She saw everything from her birth to that moment. Paul's face appeared before her eyes at the end.

"You're stronger than this, Alejandra, my little fireball" his image said with a fond smile. As soon as the words wee said Alejandra's eyes flew open, an idea firmly planted in her head. Within seconds her hands were aflame. The fire quickly spread up her arms, igniting her captor. With a great shriek they released her.

She took a moment to catch her breath before charging into battle once more. She was merciless, her single-minded determination to eliminate any and all threat to her family spurred her onwards. Her attention was diverted to the veteran and were he fought six newborns whilst looking out for his mate. Letting out a sigh she sprinted to his aid. With several well placed fireballs to open wounds created by Jasper, the newborns began to burn to a crisp. He nodded thanks before beginning his fight with a particularly vicious male.

That was when she felt a twinge of pain in her chest. Alejandra gasped, instinctually knowing it was Paul. Her eyes flitted around before landing on his form and where he fought two newborns on his own, whilst his pack tried to help him and defeat their current singular enemies.

Alejandra ran to his side just as a newborn caught him unaware, slicing his shoulder. Paul let out a whine even as the wound began to heal. That one action of the newborn set Alejandra's temper on fire, burning her self-control to shreds in mere seconds. With a cry of anger she leapt onto the back of her mate's opponent. Her thoughts were a litany of fury as she set his hair on fire and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly before letting her inner fire take control.

To Paul it looked as though Alejandra's entire form was consumed in flames instantly. Her arms that were firmly wound round the neck of the newborn caused it immeasurable pain as she began to burn him with an intensity that was both beautiful and frightening.

Within moments his head was rend from his shoulders and Alejandra's anger had died down to simmering. Paul rubbed his head on her shoulder in reassurance. The fight was over. No enemy stood standing save the small newborn leech near the Cullens but that one was under the ever-watchful eye of the Major of the South. She wasn't going anywhere in a hurry.

As Alejandra surveyed the field, she noticed that something just wasn't quite right. Call it a woman's intuition but she knew that something was amiss.

Suddenly a newborn burst through the trees catching them all unawares. Leah reacted, immediatly attacking them in an effort to gain respect and prove her worth. This plan back fired as Jacob was caught in his rescue of her and crushed by the newborn. Next on the scene was Alejandra who placed her hands on the newborns neck, burning him. Jake was dropped uncerimoniously on the floor as the newborn went on the defensive. He turned to Alejandra with a fierce growl. He lurched frowerad grasping her arm tight. So tight that it began to break. In defense her arm went up in flames causing the newborn to throw her back in disgust and pain.

As Alejandra blacked out from pain and over exertion, the last thing she saw was Paul's worried face hanging over her.


	13. Chapter 12: Ephraim and Goodbyes

**Hotheaded by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: Tomorrow is the last day! Hotheaded will be complete by tomorrow! Yay!**

**Chapter 12**

The Pack rushed the injured Jake and Alejandra away from the scene quickly as the threat of the Volturi made them turn tail and head for the woods. Some of the Pack carried Jake as he lay on his back, groaning and whimpering in agony. Alejandra was carried by Paul as her worried imprinter stared at her with worry, his hearing pickingup her heartbeat and breathing easily as he monitored her condition watching for any sign of trouble.

Alejandra at the time was lost in a pit of darkness. The black setting was full of only a cool numbness that somehow soothed her trouble mind and emotions. As she lay in the blackness a figure emerged. He was dressed in the traditional garb of an indian chief; majestic and regal in appearance, he took her breath away. The chief approached where she lay and sat beside her. Her efforts to move were in vain so she simply relaxed and gave up.

"You are a brave warrior, little fireball" the chief said in a smooth barritone voice. He smiled at her fondly, stroking her forehead. "Beautiful and brave, a rare combintion these days I'm afraid" His voice was ancient and powerful, in a way it reminded her of Billy Black and the way he told stories with that aura of wisdom and power.

"Am I dead?" Alejandra blurted out before blushing at her stupidity. Thankfully the chief merely laughed at her question.

"Oh, little fireball, you are so amusing!" he said chuckling to himself. Eventually he grew more serious though the easy going smile was still on his face. "You are not dead yet, it is not your time to pass on. You are the imprint of spirit warrior, Paul Lahote and as such you are natuarally fierce and strong, one measly vampire isn't enough to take you out of action" he grinned down at her again. He titled his head to the side then, as though he was hearing something nobody else could. He sighed sadly. "I must be going now, little one, live life well and have no regrets" he said before walking off. Suddenly a question occurred to Alejandra.

"Wait, what's your name?" she called, now able to stand. He turnewd around with a soft smile.

"My name is Ephraim Black" he said. As he finished his words, Alejandra's world went white.

Paul Lahote was usually know for keeping a a lid on his temper now that his imprint was in his life. However, the sight of Alejandra pale and unconcious on a bed in the Black family home was enough to shake the foundations of his control. His bulky frame was fraught with light tremors as he watched her breath in and out. When the Doctor Leach had finished seeing to Jake and his screams had stopped, he came to see Alejandra. After examining her he devised that her wrist was broken, she had cracked a rib, her torso was littered with bruises from a vampire's arms and her left anke was sprained. With her faster healing abilities he surmised that she would be back to perfect condition within two to three weeks. At his words Paul heaved a sigh of relief that she was okay. That was all that mattered to him. Well that and her happiness.

Once she was all patched up the visitors began. After the imminent danger the pack had been in passed, they all needed to reassure themselves that their pack members were okay by physically seeing them not just through another's words. Especially their mortal enemies.

Soon enough Bella came to visit to set her conscience at ease. She ran into the room to embrace to now awake Alejandra only to be stopped immediatly by Paul's harsh growl from where he sat at the end of Alejandra's sick bed.

"Leech lover!" he growled at her in both warning and anger. "She is injured, be careful or you will feel a world of pain! When you visit Jake, don't touch him either" he warned in a low growl. Paul may be an ass to everyone save Alejandra but the pack was his family and you don't mees with them unless you want to incur another's wrath.

Bella sat in the chair beside the bed. She glanced over Alejandra's wounded form before shaking her head in both disbelief and grief.

"Swan, don't go giving me your oh so pitiful concern" Alejandra grunted out. The pain from her injuries, her exhaustion and the morphine all making her especially grumpy and foul-mouthed.

"I'm sorry" she blurted out. Paul had excused himself, sensing no danger to his mate coupled with his desire to be excluded from the girly heart to heart he could foresee taking place regardless of whether he was there or not.

"I know you are" Alejandra agreed, her face blank and giving nothing away.

"I didn't want you to get hurt!" Bella cried out in anguish. "That wasn't supposed to happen! And now, this is goodbye"

Alejandra who had been nodding along in agreement started at the mention of goodbye.

"Why is this goodbye?" she demanded with a frown on her usually smiling face.

"Because I'm marrying Edward and then I'll join him properly in his life" she said with tears streaking down her face.

"Oh" she said in realisation. "Bell, it's your choice at the end of the day, but just think about your friends and family, you can't unmake this decision" she said sagely before rolling over to sleep. Bella Swan left the room to head to Jake's to see him and break his heart. They all knew it would be the last time they saw each other and the last time Isabella Swan was on the La Push Quileute Reservation.

Alejandra healed as the doctor leech predicted, as did Jacob. When the wedding invites came, they were promptly burnt after Jacob ran off. Nobody wanted to associate with Bella Swan anymore. It was silently and unanimously agreed that a clean break would be best for all those involved or close to the situation.

The Cullen-Swan wedding was a mess of lace, frills and all things material in life. The cake alone was at least seven tiers and enough to feed the entire pack twice over. It was extortionate, particularly so because half of the guests couldn't consume anything that was red, liquid and came from a living mammal.

Paul and Alejandra attended the wedding as a last form of closure for both Alejandra and the pack as they would see through Paul's mind too. Sadly, they had to leave early when Jake showed up and got pissed at Bella and her leech.

That night Alejandra shed the last of her tears for Isabella Swan, her once best friend and sister. She simply reminded herself that it was Bella's own choice, it couldn't be undone and Bella was with Edward forever, just as she had wanted. She knew in time they would all be okay.


	14. Epilogue: Moments

**Hotheaded by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: This is the end!**

**Epilogue**

**One year later...**

"We're back!" called the newly married Alejandra Lahote. She walked into the Uley household with a large grin on her face, happy to be home in La Push again.

"How was the trip?" Emily called as she ran into the hall to greet her. Alejandra smiled at her knowingly.

"Fantastic! How are you? You look great" she said reaching out to touch Emily's 4 month pregnant belly.

"I don't feel great, Al" she said smiling in spite of her words.

"Who all is here?" Alejandra asked looking to Emily.

"Just us girls" she said laughing. "Where's Paul?"

"Jake's garage"

"That's where all the guys are, we all decided on a girls day together and forced the boy's out the door" she said, making them both laugh. They headed into the kitchen where the other girl's sat. Leah sat in the corner acting as a guard. Shaniqua, Quil's imprint, Trisha, Seth's imprint and Kim were all sat round the table when Emily and Alejandra entered.

"So, how was it?" Shaniqua asked, her curiousity getting the better of her.

"Great" Alejandra admitted with a satisfied sigh. "We didn't get out of bed for the first week except for eating and the best part was on our first night, he did this" she said whilst pulling her hair to the side so the other imprints could see. On Alejandra's neck was a perfect double crescent bite mark; Paul's mark.

A chorus of "Whoa!" came from around the table at the sight of it.

"Did it hurt?" Leah asked surprisingly.

"Nope" Alejandra admitted with a large grin on her face. As the stunned silence became unbearable, Alejandra spoke again. "We burnt the bedsheets" she stated.

The girls burst out laughing, questioning how.

"I burnt them and as mature adults" she paused glancing at Shaniqua and Trisha doubtfully. "You can guess how"

"Oh my god!"

**Nine months later...**

"He's so amazing" Alejandra whispered in an awed voice. She was gazing down at her newborn son, Caleb Aiden Lahote. He was a beautiful baby, all russet skin and big brown eyes. A miracle in the eyes of his parents. Or a honeymoon surprise depending on how you saw it.

"I know" Paul whispered back, staring at the little person he helped create. Caleb was such a good baby. He hardly cried save for when he was hungry. Then he managed to cry at such a decibel that it made the wolves cringe.

A knock was heard at the door.

"You up for visitors?" Emily asked, her son Levi balanced on her hip. At the new parents' nod the pack trickled in.

"He's adorable" Kim whipsered stroking her own, albeit small, pregnant belly fondly.

"I know" replied Alejandra with a soft smile at her son.

"Can I hold him?" Shaniqua asked gesturing to Caleb. They agreed and soon little Caleb was safely wrapped in her arms.

"Not long till we get one, eh Shan?" Quil said with a chuckle though his stare never left his very pregnant wife.

"Yeah, not long"

**Four years later...**

"Twins?" demanded the Pack.

"Yep!" Paul agreed with a fond smile at his glaring wife where she sat in the kitchen, Kaden trying to calm her wrath. Upon the announcement of their news the couple had been mauled by their friends for details.

The Lahote couple were the ones with the most children in the pack though Sam and Emily were close. The birth of Caleb Lahote was followed a year and a half later by the arrival of Elijah. They were then followed by little Maya, the only girl at present of the Lahote brood; she was currently aged one.

"Dude, that's a lot of work" said Brady aghast at the thought. He was of the minority that hadn't yet imprinted so Paul's ever-expanding family was just a bit psychotic to him.

"Yeah, but I love it, being a Dad to my kids is great and Maya... she's my pride and joy" Paul said grinning over at where his baby girl was playing with Quil and Shaniqua's oldest child, Reilly.

"So, twins? And they're sure?" Jared asked, glancing almost wistfully at Kim.

"Yeah, twins and yeah, they're totally sure. They can see them on the scan and everything... though at the minute they look like sea monkeys" said Paul with a happy grin.

"You won't guess what I caught Tara doing yesterday" Jake said joining the conversation after greeting his two year old daughter. "She was bathing her dolls in engine oil claiming it some kind of 'uber-cool'" he said gesturing with quotation marks. "body treatment..."

"Dolls went in the bin?" Paul asked.

"Yep" Jake replied gazing about covertly.

"Where does she think they went?"

"She is under the impression they went to Hawaii to visit Aunt Rebecca"

"Nice one" Paul said after a moment of consideration.

**Two years later...**

"Beer?" Jake offered when Paul finally made it through the door to his home. Paul looked oddly happy to the boys.

The pack boys were having a bachelor's night in Jake's house for Collin whilst the girls had a bachelorette party/slumber party at Kim and Jared's.

Paul sat with a large grin on his face as all the boys drank their beer.

"Guess what I found my kids doing today" Paul started the conversation. At the other's imploring looks her continued. "All of them, including Cassidy and Roran were sat around the toilet bowl with a newspaper reading out the football scores"

"Why?" Jake asked in confusion. The others seemed similarly lost aswell.

"When I asked they said they were reading the score to their great grandpa who as you guys know, recently died" Paul paused, chuckling. "This may be my fault because I told them that my Gramps went to the same place the goldfish did, and they saw me flush their goldfish"

The pack burst into laughter.

"That's nothing, Jace asked me where babies came from the other day!" Jared cried still laughing.

"What did you tell him?" Seth asked curiously.

"I told him that babies were made in a hospital and then put in the mommies and when the mommies were really fat, that meant the baby was ready" Jared said seriously.

"Idiot" Paul muttered.

**Five years later...**

"Happy birthday, Caleb!" called the Pack, much to the surprise of the now eleven year old Caleb Lahote. He was eight years old and as he looked around he spotted his family standing beside the bonfire waiting for him. He had been led to the beach by Reilly, his not-so-secret crush.

His Mom and Dad were stood there with Elijah (aged nine), Maya (aged eight), Cassidy (aged six), Roran (aged six), Isaac (aged four) and little Simone (aged two).

His family may be large and dysfunctional but they were family and all of them were hotheads. Even Simone who was only two years old was a hotheads at heart. But with such fiery parents, it was inevitable.

**The End**

**AN: Well that's the end of Hotheaded. I may be persuaded to do a sequel if people show any interest, perhaps on Maya or Cassidy or maybe even Simone. Let me know. **

**This is the first multi-chapter story I've finished and I am super proud of it, thank you to those that have read and reviewed, it means a lot. Props to JollyLoser, MooNOrchiD, snickerzNjeLLybeanz and tinkerbear10 for reviewing this. Means a lot to me. Thank you also to those who favourited this and those who added this to their alerts **

**Love it all! Will hope to be posting something new soon.**

**Maddyson Ruby**


	15. Sequel Notice

**Hey Everyone! A note to say that a sequel is now up! Let me know what you think of it! Please review and enjoy. **

**Title: **Coldhearted

**Rating: **T (Some language)

**Pairings: **Simone/OC, Maya/OC, Caleb/OC, Elijah/Nessie

**Summary: **In the run up to the Lahote/Ateara wedding, trouble is once again in Forks. The peace is disturbed by the appearance of a new pack in town and the threat of vampires is once again present in La Push, threatening little Simone Lahote, imprint to the other Alpha. What will happen? How will our favourite hothead handle his little girls growing up?

**Sneak Peak:**

The car settled upright and it was quiet for a moment as all the women absorbed the events that had transpired moments before. Just as Simone was about to demand answers a thud sounded on the roof. There was a momentary pause before a metallic groan sounded from above her. Within seconds the roof of the minibus was gone.

**And end of sneak peak note! Go check it out! Please and review! **

**Maddyson Ruby**


End file.
